dawnmistfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Castiel
"I won't tell any cat. I'm fighting for what I believe in. I think it's time you did the same." — Castiel to Bloodfur after he admits he wants to go back to Shadowclan in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 29 Castiel is a silver tabby tom with light blue eyes. Appearances and Mentions Shadows of Blood Allegiances Castiel is listed under Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, and Final Allegiances as a soldier of Deserve's Army. - Chapter 19 Revengeheart and Mottledface take Bloodfur to their meeting with Castiel. Mottledface explains that they meet him just beyond Carrionplace every moon. When Castiel steps out of the bushes, Bloodfur doesn't recognize him and notes that he looks close to his age. Castiel immediately demands to know who Bloodfur is, and Mottledface introduces him. Castiel goes on to ask Revengeheart if they'll be visiting next moon. Revengeheart tells him yes, however Poisonedsap won't be able to attend due to her expecting kits. Castiel narrows his eyes and says his father has developed a plan and wishes to share it with everyone, so Poisonedsap needs to hear it. Revengeheart assures him he'll pass the message on to her afterwards. Bloodfur notes that Castiel speaks as though he holds some level of authority. Castiel hesitates before agreeing with Revengeheart and asking if Mistybreeze will be absent, to which he says no. Castiel tells Revengeheart he'll see him next moon before leaving. When Bloodfur asks Revengeheart if Castiel is a rogue, Revengeheart explains that he's part of a group of cats even larger than their clan. Mottledface adds they're going to help destroy the clans. - Chapter 20 Castiel and Papercut escort Poisonedsap and her followers to Deserve's camp for their meeting. When Deserve explains the army's motives to Bloodfur, Castiel joins his father and proudly adds that they won't step down until their cats can live in peace. Deserve proudly introduces Castiel as his son. Bloodfur is surprised at this and guesses that he's the deputy, confusing Castiel, and Deserve tells him he has no deputy, for they won't adopt any clan ways. - Mistybreeze's Choice Allegiances Castiel is listed under Allegiances as a soldier of Deserve's Army. Quotes "My father has developed a plan and wishes to share it with you. All of you. Poisonedsap needs to hear it." -Castiel to Revengeheart in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 19 - "We won't step down until we can live in peace. The cats in our army deserve to live happily." -Castiel to Bloodfur in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 20 Character Development and Origins 20180625 223416.jpg.png|Ancient art of Castiel Tumblr p7phryWkoW1vidmlvo1 1280.jpg|Ancient art of Deserve's Army featuring Castiel Tumblr p7o46rSSIg1vidmlvo1 1280.jpg|Ancient art featuring Castiel Groupppppp.jpg|Ancient art featuring Castiel Desxnebel.jpg|Ancient art of Castiel and his family (colored base) Deskits.jpg|Ancient art of Castiel and his siblings Deserve Family-1.jpg|Ancient art of Castiel and his family (colored base) castiel.JPG Group11.JPG Gallery castiel.jpg|Castiel's design casblood.png|Castiel talks to Bloodfur in the forest Category:Shadows of Blood characters Category:Deserve's Army cats Category:Characters Category:Toms Category:Ebonypaw's Loss Characters Category:Mistybreeze's Choice characters